cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
UK
|ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |nationalities = |demonym = Prentish |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy |leader_title1 = King/Queen |leader_name1 = Queen Pengizabeth II |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = William Puffleian |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |legislature = |upper_house = House of Lords |lower_house = House of Commons |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |establised_event5 = |established_date5 = |established_event6 = |established_date6 = |established_event7 = |established_date7 = |established_event8 = |established_date8 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 60,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Prentish Pound |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = left |cctld = |calling_code = +44 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The UK is one of the most powerful nations in Antarctica. History Prentain was likely first settled around 30,000 BC. The Lomans from Litaly, probably settled in about AD 58 . Around AD 1000, the Kingdom was set up into "Areas". Each area had a Lord, who would give his allegiance to the king. In the 1400s, this method was abolished. By 1700, the Prentish Empire ruled most of Antarctica including the Northern Archipelago. In 1775, it lost the United States of Central Antarctica. In 1914, it was a major nation in Antarctic War 1. In 1997, it ceded Hong Gong to Ming, ending the Prentish Empire. Military UK owns a big amount of military. Such as: Soldiers, Jets, Tanks, BTR, and so much other things to protect the country. Speaking of Army, UK has one of the biggest army in the entire Snowrope. Government The Government is run by the Houses. The Prime Minister runs the Government. Regions Scottland - Divided into the Highpuffs, Lowpuffs, and Border Puffs. Regional Capital is Puffinburgh. Angland - Regional Capital is Snowdon. Whales - Regional Capital is Kardiff. Counties Nevon - On the South Coast. Corngate - A peninsula sticking out, home to Pencilzance, a major shipping town. Vorthumbria - A northern area, home to Snowcastle, a large city on the River Dine. Also has many hills, such as the Cheeseiots, and a little bit of the Pencilines. Vancashire - Home to most of the Pencilines, and Vanchester and Liverpond. Many port towns reside here. Vorkshire - Home to Vork, this is a massive Railway hub and it is full of villages. Central Snowdon - Do I need to explain this? Outer Snowdon - Please, I don't need to explain this... Vent - A nice area to visit the seaside, also home to the Prentish SnowTunnel Enterance. Culture It has slightly Medieval houses in places, and quite a lot of villages. Art and Movies are popular in the Nation too. Fish and Chips, Prentish Breakfasts, and Roast Dinners are just a few of the brilliant foods. Transport Railways Economy Foreign Relations '''USCA - Brilliant. '''Despite the fact that USCA broke away from the UK in 1775, the two are friends who are allies.Category:Countries